Mr and Mrs Palmer
by Noraque
Summary: Often we don't appreciate ourselves as human beings until we've achieved what we thought was impossible. When it comes to love, this can be an especially powerful- and confusing- feeling. Jimmy/Breena.


**A/N: I apologize for those of you who keep seeing this story being re-uploaded. The system or something seems to be acting up for me, and the story's not showing up. I'm hoping this will be the last time I have to do this. For those just joining us, enjoy!**

The two bodies pressed together, joined as one single figure. Their skin glistened with perspiration, their breath coming in short draws. Lips and tongues met in a dance of passion. The figure on top thrusts back and forth, its counterpart on the bottom moving in unison. Hot breath flows across their flesh. Lips move to the neck and the chest. Fingernails dig into the back. Hands take hold of hips.

Then the top body's pace quickens, its movements quicker. Its counterpart recognizes these signs immediately; it wraps its legs around the other's waist. Gasps and moans emanate from their throats. Their brains receive signals from their bodies; each one acknowledging that their end is coming soon. Their pace quickens. Their muscles tense. Their eyes meet.

The one on the bottom is overtaken first. The feeling of warmth and ecstasy slams through it like a freight train. All the inner muscles contract. It flings its head back and lets out an scream of passion. Its legs tighten their grip, pressing their bodies further together. Internal juices flood through its womb, bathing the intruding organ in warmth.

The force of the orgasm brings about its partner's own climax. Throwing its head back, it moans as the feeling of warmth travels up and up, higher and higher before exploding in unrivalled passion. Its orgasm comes hard and fast; each hot, white jet sends millions of microscopic sperm cells into its partner's warm, convulsing tunnel, beginning their race towards their ultimate goal. A race most will be doomed to fail. A race where only one can emerge victorious.

Alas, for them, that race is in vain, for they find that their ultimate goal is unattainable- the result of a tiny pill taken daily to prevent ovulation and thus, conception. Trapped in this inescapable environment, they are doomed to die, again and again- until the brain connected to the environment decides it is time to allow them to do their job.

And that day is not today.

In the outer world, the top body collapses onto its counterpart. Their bodies mix sweat, breath and sex. Their heart rates gently slow down. The highs of their climax slow down and let go of each other. They remained locked in unison for what seems like ages, until finally the one on top slowly rolls off to the side.

* * *

><p>Jimmy Palmer had never been one for profanity or crass words, even in the most challenging of circumstances. As he lay on his back in bed however, his naked body covered in sweat, his chest heaving in and out, there was only one phrase that could accurately describe what he had just experienced in the last half hour.<p>

"Ho. Ly. Shit."

There was a giggle next to him as his companion turned over and wrapped her arms around his torso, placing her head on his chest. Her long blonde locks tickled against his hairless skin. "I take it that it was good for you too."

"'Good' isn't nearly a strong enough word," he replied, kissing his wife's forehead. "You are... amazing. Incredible."

Breena grinned up at him. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Palmer."

He returned to the smile. "I had something very strong to motivate me, Mrs. Palmer."

"Mrs. Palmer," she repeated. "Breena Palmer. I love the sound of that. It hasn't even been twenty-four hours and already I feel like I should have had that name forever."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "You didn't just marry me for my name, did you?"

She shrugged. "Well, it certainly was the main factor." She giggled at his shocked look. "Kidding! Just kidding!"

He shook his head. "You're one bad woman, Breena."

"Well," she smiled, snuggling closer to her husband, "at least I have a bad man to go with me. When it comes to the bedroom anyway."

Jimmy's face blushed bright red at first at this comment. But as he thought about it, he figured, _what the hell_. He was in the privacy of his- no, _their_- own home, lying next to the woman he loved more than life itself. The woman he had married that very day in front of dozens of people, including their work colleagues and her family. If they wanted to tease each other in whatever way they saw fit, they would. This wasn't work; this was their private time.

And nothing was going to ruin their first night as husband and wife.

Husband and wife...

More thoughts pushed into Jimmy's mind as he lay there. _How did I get so lucky? I'm just a medical examiner's assistant who still stutters in the presence of some of his own colleagues. Why would a woman that's so beautiful go for a guy like me?_

"Jimmy?" Breena looked up at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said, trying to push those thoughts to the back of his mind. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The look on her face told him that she wasn't convinced. She looked at him skeptically. "Really? Jimmy, if you're worried about something, you can talk to me."

"Why'd you marry me?" The words were out of his mouth before he realized what was happening. He immediately froze, wishing and praying that he could take them back.

Breena looked at him in surprise. "Because you asked me to."

"You could have said no."

"But I didn't."

"But why'd you go for me in the first place?" Now that he had started, Jimmy found it impossible to stop. He was like a runaway train, picking up speed as he went along. He sat up, trying form all his thoughts into words. "Why me, Breena? Why would a woman as gorgeous and smart as you go for... for..." He couldn't find a word that he thought would describe himself accurately without destroying what few positive aspects he could say about himself.

Breena sat up, revealing her naked breasts, and gave a smile. "So you think I'm gorgeous?" She asked, trying to break the tension.

"Breena, please," he replied seriously, looking directly at her.

At his expression, she looked him square in the eyes. "Jimmy, why did you propose to me?"

"Huh?" Her question caught him off guard.

"Why did you ask me to marry you?"

"Because I love you and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." His answer was immediate, but there was no hint of rehearsal in it.

She nodded. "And why did I say yes?"

His mouth opened and closed several times, unable to come up with a good enough reason.

"Because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She reached out and stroked his cheek. "Because I couldn't imagine a better man to be with. To grow old with. To be the father of my children."

"But why me to begin with?" Jimmy pressed, bowing his head. "Why not someone else? I'm sure there are countless men who'd do anything just to talk to you, let alone be with you for the rest of their life."

Breena raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "So you're saying it was mistake for you to marry me?" She asked pointedly.

Jimmy's head shot up like a spring." No! God, no! I'd never regret that! Never in a million years!"

"So what's the problem?"

"It's just..." He struggled to put his thoughts into words. "Breena, you're the most amazing woman I've ever known. You're smart, you're beautiful, you're funny... you're incredible. You could have your pick of any man in the entire world. Why... why would you choose me?"

Breena cocked her head curiously. "Jimmy... are you trying to say you don't think you're good enough for me?"

"Your father didn't think so at first," he mumbled.

"But he doesn't anymore. Because from what I here, you put him in his place, which in my opinion he really needed. You earned his respect by standing up for your friends. But even if he still didn't think you were good enough for me, it wouldn't make a difference- _I_ do. That's all that matters. Why do you have a hard time believing that?"

"Look at me, Breena." Jimmy indicated his torso. "I'm not a super strong federal agent. I'm not a muscular bodybuilder or football player. I'm a nerdy ME's assistant who works in a morgue and still sweats and stutters in Agent Gibbs' presence."

"Gibbs can do that to a lot of people," Breena responded. "It's easy to understand why. And believe me Jimmy, I've known football players and bodybuilders; most of them when you're out on a date will spend the entire time admiring themselves and asking your opinion on their physique. Half the time, they forgot their wallet and I ended up having to pay for everything. They're not all they're cracked up to be. Besides, there's nothing wrong with being nerdy. I work in a morgue as an embalmer; I'd say that at least earns me a few nerd points. Does that make you think less of me?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Good," she smiled, snuggling up to him. "Because I think nerds are pretty hot."

"Breena-"

"Jimmy, let me give it to you straight: you are the best man I've ever known. You're smart, funny, kind, respectful, passionate and also damn good-looking. You're everything a woman looks for in a guy. And I'm glad to have laid claim to you."

Jimmy looked down at the woman in his arms, into her face. There was nothing phony or false about it, and just from the look alone he got the sense that she was telling him the truth- that she was with him because she truly wanted to.

So why did he have such a hard time believing it? Did he really have that little self-confidence in himself that he really thought he didn't deserve her? Sure, he wasn't going to be featured on the cover of _Muscle Man_ or _Expert Survivor_ any time soon, but did that really matter? He loved Breena; he wouldn't have worked up the courage to ask her out in the first place if he didn't, let alone propose to her. Tony had onced joked that women were attracted to the whole 'Dr. Death' thing Jimmy had, whatever that was. True, the senior field agent had been shocked the ME's assistant had won the heart of a woman as gorgeous as Breena, but the genuine speech he'd made that day as best man seemed to reflect a genuine like and respect for Jimmy. If someone like Tony could see it, why couldn't he see that in himself?

"Jimmy... do you regret our relationship?"

Her voice was steady but had just the slightest edge of uncertainty buried deep within it. It was the first time he had heard that from her and it gave him serious pause.

Was he just dwelling on the past? Allowing his past actions to weigh in on the decisions he was making right now? He remembered his 'relationship' with Michelle Lee before she died. Well, it hadn't really been a relationship so much as it had been sex under the autopsy table. It was fun while it lasted, but he honestly couldn't say he had ever _loved_ her, certainly not like he did Breena. It was very hard to admit it to himself, but he couldn't really recall feeling truly saddened by her death; the emotional connection just hadn't been there. And it had taken away from the impact of her passing.

What if Breena had been in the same position? Would he react the same way- detached?

He mentally berated himself for immediately thinking that. It was _not_ the same- not by a long shot.

If someone ever threatened Breena... Jimmy was well aware he was by no means a guy anyone would typically think of as a physical threat, but that did not take into account the power of love. Breena was the love of his life; if anyone ever threatened or harmed her in any way, there would be no hesitation on his part. He would fight for her with his last dying breath, even if it cost him his own life.

Would he die for her? Absolutely. He'd give his life in a heartbeat if it meant saving hers.

And if it came down to it, he wouldn't hesitate to take a life to save his wife's. Would he be scared? Yes. Would he do it only as the last resort? Yes. Would he likely carry a burden of guilt, no matter how small, with him for the rest of his days? Yes.

Would he kill to save Breena's life? Without question.

"No," he replied, staring down at her. "I don't. Not at all." A genuine smile crossed his face. "If I had to go back and do everything again, I wouldn't change a thing."

She returned the smile; to him it was so bright that it lit up the entire room. "That's the Jimmy Palmer I fell in love with."

The couple lay back down on the bed, her head resting on his chest, his arm encircling her torso. "Besides," she went on, "you don't give yourself enough credit in the strength department." She brushed her hand over her husband's abdomen. "Hmm... if I didn't know better I'd say you've been working out, Mr. Palmer."

Her hand travelled lower and giggled. "Some muscles more than others..."

"Oh God, Breena..." Jimmy gasped.

"Jimmy..." Breena breathed in return.

In the darkness of the bedroom, two bodies became one again. United forever.

As lovers.

Spouses.

Soul mates.

**A/N: This fic's been on my mind for a while now and just wouldn't go away until I wrote it down. So here it is!**

**Part of the reason I did this is because I can relate to Jimmy at least when it comes to his relationship with Michelle Lee. I know what it's like to be in a physical relationship with a girl that lacks emotional depth. It's not very fun or fulfilling. Unfortunately, I haven't found my own Breena yet. But hey, I'm young!**

**I'm kinda split on where I want Jimmy and Breena's relationship to move to. On one hand, it could make for a great season finale to have their wedding on screen. On the other hand, it might make a great cliffhanger if they decide to do something like have the wedding attacked and/or Breena killed. Not a happy scenario, I know, but it would make for great drama heading into Season 10, especially if they introduce a dangerous, new villain for the season.**

**I'm well aware I'm toeing the line by having this rated 'T', but I'll keep it rated this way anyway.**

**Anyway, please read, review and give me feedback! **


End file.
